


Regina's Distress

by LostAngelSoul



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Romance, Smut, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAngelSoul/pseuds/LostAngelSoul
Summary: Season 6. If the Evil Queen knew all Regina's deepest, darkest secrets, to get to Regina all she would have to do is get to Emma somehow. So when Regina hears a rumour, she has to check Emma's okay. One-shot smut. SwanQueen. Warning: Lemons and femslash. Not much in the way of plot.





	Regina's Distress

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This piece came to me watching Regina split herself and give the Evil Queen her own form. If the EQ knew all Regina's deepest, darkest secrets, she'd be sure to know about any feelings she had for Emma (and as I'm a major SwanQueen shipper I'm convinced they would be there!). Meaning to get to Regina, all she would have to do is get to Emma somehow.
> 
> First time posting a one-shot fanfic piece. Be gentle with me.
> 
> Warning: Lemons and femslash ahead. Not much in the way of plot. Don't like, don't read. Adult content. Ye be warned.

"Emma!"

Regina's frantic voice echoed through the house. "Emma, where are you?!"

Emma dropped her book on the table and ran out of the kitchen. "Regina? What's wrong?" She barely had the chance to plant her feet and brace herself as Regina threw herself into her arms. She caught her in time and found herself enveloped in a breath-stealing hug, Regina's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Hey," she croaked, "Easy there. Are you okay?" A terrifying thought struck her and she struggled, trying to twist around in the older woman's arms to see her face. "Is it Henry?! Did something happen to him?!"

Regina pulled back slightly and Emma saw tears in her eyes and on her cheeks, but there was no fear or grief, only relief written all over her face. She relaxed a fraction even as Regina shook her head. "Henry's fine," she sniffed. "Everyone – everyone is fine."

She waited for more, but Regina seemed in no rush to explain. She frowned and instead ushered her friend into the kitchen, sitting her at the island in the centre of the room. Leaving her there for a moment, she got a bottle of red wine and two glasses from the cupboard and set them in the counter. "Here, this'll help," she said, pouring out two generous helpings and handing one to Regina before sitting down next to her. "Now, what happened?"

Regina took a large gulp of wine. Emma watched with a prickle of amusement – this was the least graceful and composed she had ever seen her friend and she couldn't help but find a little humour in it.

"The Evil Queen told me you were dead." Regina blurted out suddenly.

"Not yet," Emma replied with a wry smile. "The prophecy still gives me a while yet."

In a flash Regina had the glasses on the counter and Emma's hands in hers, staring at her intently.

"Don't even joke about that," she whispered fiercely. "We will find a way to stop it." Her gaze softened and in that instant Emma was hyperaware of Regina's perfectly manicured fingers wrapped around her own, of their faces inches apart, and of Regina's lips, soft and plump and red. . . Electricity seemed to spark between them and Emma couldn't catch her breath. Her heart pounded as Regina leant forward until she could feel every exhale of breath upon her lips. She closed her eyes and Regina brushed her lips over Emma's in a soft, barely-there caress. Instinctively Emma swayed forward, following those lips as they pulled back slightly.

"Emma. . ." Regina whispered.

"Regina." Emma whispered back, blinking up at those chocolate brown eyes in front of her. It wasn't her imagination; those eyes were hazy with desire. She had no doubt her own green eyes mirrored them perfectly. "How long?" she asked, her brain unable to form a full sentence.

Regina freed one of her hands to trace her fingertips over Emma's cheek tentatively. She seemed to know exactly what the other woman was asking.

"A while," she confessed. "I have wanted to do this for a while."

The words fed the flame burning inside Emma and she didn't even try to fight it. This felt too good, too right. Regina had seen her at her worst and never run from her. She had saved Emma so many times, letting her in felt like the most natural thing in the world. The flame spread outwards and in its wake her body felt alive. She wanted Regina to kiss her, touch her, share in the heat that had set her very nerves on fire.

The heat pooled between her legs at the mere thought of Regina's hands running over her body, caressing her bare skin. The thought had barely coalesced when her hands were running through soft dark hair, pulling Regina in for another kiss. This was no gently brush of lips. This was a hot, hungry, devouring kiss and the other woman responded in kind, her demanding nature meeting Emma's in the intimate challenge for dominance taking place between them.

Regina caught Emma's lip between her teeth and nipped playfully. The wave of lust that shot through the younger woman in response was enough for her to know that she had absolutely no problem with Regina leading this dance. Regina must have felt it too because she pulled back suddenly and stood up, tugging Emma to her feet before pressing her against the counter. Emma took the hint, hopping up onto the edge of the cool marble as Regina pressed closer, positioning her body between the other woman's legs. With that, Regina was in control. Her hands explored Emma's lithe body, tracing over fabric and dipping underneath in brief tantalising caresses of bare skin before resuming their wandering. Her lips peppered Emma's face and neck with kisses, trailing ever downwards as Emma gasped for breath. When she reached the t-shirt's neckline, she pulled back again.

"Take it off," she commanded.

It took Emma less than a second to obey, pulling it over her head to reveal a plain black cotton bra. Regina hummed with satisfaction and dipped her head to continue trailing her mouth down to the newly-exposed curves before her. She turned her attention to licking and sucking the mounds of her breasts as her hands danced over her hips.

Emma could feel Regina's thigh pressing against her core. She wrapped her legs around her waist to pull her tighter and rocked against her. The sweet jolt of pleasure that rippled through her was exquisite and suddenly the brush of cotton against her sensitive nipples was pure torture. "Regina," she begged desperately. Regina smiled against her skin and slipped one hand up to deftly unhook her bra strap and slide it down Emma's arms.

She pulled back again, gazing over the pert breasts and rose-dusted nipples that she had revealed. Extracting herself from Emma's legs, she took a few steps back. "No, Miss Swan," she said when Emma reached for her. "Stay." The command sent a shiver of anticipation down Emma's spine, as did the dark, sinful promises in Regina's eyes.

She obeyed and watched, riveted, as she was rewarded with the sight of Regina languorously unbuttoning her blue silk shirt. It slid seductively from her shoulders and Emma's mind went blank as she saw the full delectable mounds encased in black lace. It was so Regina – sexy, sassy and dark, with teasing glimpses of light underneath. She wanted to touch, but Regina's gaze kept her firmly on the counter. She wasn't finished.

The shirt discarded on the floor, the black pencil skirt was next. As Regina unzipped it and shimmied until it pooled at her feet, Emma had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Beneath that skirt was a garter set that matched the lace bra. The woman wore stockings beneath those formal mayor outfits. A small part of her brain noted that her own underwear was now completely soaked, but the rest of her brain was too busy worshipping Regina.

The woman stalked forward towards her and Emma's breath hitched as she was caught up in a tight embrace. Her bare nipples brushed over Regina's lace bra as she was laid back on the counter, and the cool marble was a shivering contrast to her overheated skin.

Regina made short work of her jeans, pulling both them and her cotton underwear off in one go.

Lying bare beneath Regina, Emma felt totally at her mercy, and had never been more aroused in her life. It was such a turn-on, having to cede control to her, to not have to worry about being strong or being the Saviour. In that moment she was just Emma, and she knew Regina would take care of her.

She squirmed as Regina started touching her again, waist, hips, thighs – everywhere but where she really wanted her – as her mouth descended on Emma's breasts. She tangled her hands in Regina's hair, stroking through the dark locks as the woman's mouth licked and teased and drove her wild with the need for her between her legs.

"Please, Regina," she begged. "Oh God, I need –"

Deft fingers stroking through her wet folds stole her voice and Regina hummed in satisfaction around Emma's nipple, the vibration adding to the sensations currently assaulting the younger woman. Emma arched into the touch and the other woman took advantage of the opportunity to run the nails of her free hand over the sensitive skin of her back. Leaving her pert breasts for a moment, Regina rose to kiss the other woman's lips again.

"I know what you need, Miss Swan."

Two fingers slipped inside her and Emma moaned, her legs tightening around the other woman, trying to pull her closer still. It wasn't enough. Her hips rocked forward until Regina's thumb brushed against her sensitive nub and electricity shot through her again, making her press harder, desperate for more.

Regina's voice was husky as she whispered in Emma's ear, nuzzling against her and breathing in the subtle scent of her shampoo. "I love that you're so wet for me, Miss Swan." She curled her fingers, finding that sweet spot inside that made Emma whimper. "There's so much I want to do to you, so many ways I want to make you scream my name." She thrust slowly in and out of the other woman. "I want to take you here, in my bed, over my desk. . . Perhaps even have you for dessert on the display case at Granny's." Her words caused Emma to writhe beneath her, her hips rising in an eager attempt to speed up Regina's leisurely pace and growling in frustration when she failed. Regina chuckled and began to kiss down her body again, teasing her. Emma lifted her head to watch as she went ever lower, over her abdomen and along the crease to her inner thigh. "Mmmm," Regina murmured against her skin as she eyed the prize before her. "Good enough to eat. . ."

The feeling of Regina's tongue replacing her thumb on her nub as she continued to thrust in and out of her was enough to have her bucking her hips and her head falling back as she braced against the countertop. Smirking a little, Regina used her free hand to hold down Emma's hips before attacking her in earnest, licking, sucking and tasting until Emma's mind was overwhelmed with the sensations and she couldn't hold back from moaning the older woman's name with every flick of her tongue and curl of her fingers.

Emma was a writhing mass of sensation and need and Regina was the cause and the cure, bringing her closer and closer to the edge, her name a mantra on Emma's lips.

An increase in pressure from the tongue on her centre and the fingers inside her was the final straw. Emma came apart, her muscles spasming as she cried Regina's name again and stars burst behind her eyelids.

As she came down from her high, she found Regina sitting back on her heels, licking Emma's juice from her fingers, watching her with dark eyes. The sight was enough to make her muscles twitch again, and she slid carefully off the counter, mindful of her trembling muscles, and knelt before Regina.

She grinned. "My turn, Mayor Mills." She indicated the lingerie the other woman was still wearing. "As lovely as that is. . . It'll have to go." A flick of her hand and the woman was bare before her. Another flick and all their clothes were pillowed beneath her legs, providing a little cushioning from the hard floor. Satisfied, she pulled Regina forward until she was straddling the younger woman.

"You're so beautiful," Emma whispered against her neck as she pressed kisses to the soft skin beneath her jaw. "And right now all I want is to fuck you."

Regina laughed a little breathlessly. "You always were so eloquent, Miss Swan."

Emma smirked against her skin. "I love it when you call me Miss Swan," she confessed. Her hands came up and wrapped around Regina's waist, then she suddenly flipped their positions so the other woman was on her back, cushioned by the clothing on the floor while Emma knelt between her legs.

"Miss Swan!" Regina gasped.

Emma smiled. "Yes, Mayor Mills, just like that." Her hands left Regina's waist and trailed downwards to stroke her thighs before tracing the neat strip of dark hair and making the other woman shift restlessly beneath her. "Let's see how many times you scream my name." She nudged her legs wider, forcing Regina's wider and baring her to her questing fingers. The gentle touch dancing over her slick flesh had Regina arching her back and Emma took the opportunity to latch her mouth onto one of the full, delicious breasts in front of her face. She loved Regina's breasts. They were always teasing her with tantalising glimpses of their creamy curves through the neckline of the Mayor's work clothes. Now she was being willingly presented with those same attributes and she was not about to waste the opportunity. She laved, sucked and nibbled at those succulent globes, discovering what reactions she could pull from Regina. She moaned when she brushed over her nipple, gasped when she marked the underside of her breast and writhed when she swirled her tongue around the hardened nub. Emma's hand had slowed between her legs, her palm pressing against her core to provide friction for the other woman as she concentrated on Regina's chest. When she grazed her teeth gently over her nipple, the other woman's hips bucked and she gave a frustrated whimper, humping Emma's hand as the woman continued her ministrations. Emma took the hint and moved her hand, fingers slipping easily inside the other woman, stretching her as she kept up the friction on her core. A string of moaned 'Miss Swan's let her know Regina approved. She thrust her fingers in and out of the woman harder and the 'Miss Swan's took on an almost desperate edge before the woman convulsed beneath her. Emma lifted her head up and watched the orgasm rip through Regina, leaving her gasping for breath. She thought it was the most beautiful and arousing thing she'd ever seen in her whole life.

In the afterglow, as Emma retrieved her fingers and Regina's breathing evened out, she smiled up at her. "We should've done that years ago."

Emma nodded, wondering if Regina knew she was as wet as when they'd started again. "Will you stay?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eye. "There are toys upstairs that I think you'd enjoy."

Regina's eyes darkened with lust once more. "Lead the way, Miss Swan," she purred.

. . . . . . . . . . .

The other side of the bed was empty when Emma awoke late the following morning. She closed her eyes again and stretched, savouring the delicious aches Regina had left her with, and smiling at the memories that flooded her mind of the night before. After Regina and she had made love in the kitchen they had made it to the bedroom where Emma's toy collection had instigated another round. Afterwards Emma fell asleep with the other woman in her arms, only to be woken three more times during the night by Regina, each more pleasant than the last as they became more familiar with the other's body.

Dragging herself out of bed and into the shower, she stood beneath the warm spray for half an hour before dressing and heading to the kitchen for coffee. She couldn't help but grin as she saw the marble counter and flashbacks of the previous night played through her mind again. Perhaps she'd go see Regina in her office after breakfast and they could christen that large mayoral desk she was so fond of. She was distracted from her daydream by a note left on the marble island, and moved to pick it up.

Miss Swan,

Would you be so good as to join me for lunch at Granny's at twelve thirty?

Wear the red leather jacket so I can take it off you later.

Regina

Emma glanced at the clock. It was coming up for twelve now – she had slept later than she realised. Forgoing breakfast in favour of Granny's bear claws, she pulled on her boots and her red jacket as requested and headed out to her yellow Bug.

She was sitting in a booth facing the door and checking her watch every two minutes when Regina walked in at exactly twenty-eight minutes past. Emma couldn't help but be pleased the mayor had been early – she was normally so punctual as to arrive for all her appointments on the dot and Emma felt her eagerness to be a very good sign. She had been a little concerned that Regina may have been having regrets as she hadn't woken her when she left that morning. She waved and the other woman came over to slide into the seat opposite her.

"Breakfast?" Regina asked, looking at the bear claw Granny had placed in front of Emma with an arched brow.

Emma shrugged. "Late night," she replied with a smirk. "Coffee?"

"Please." She looked to the counter and Ruby came over with fresh mugs and a pot of coffee.

Ruby took one look at Emma as she poured her coffee and grinned. "Okay girlfriend, spill. Who put that smile on your face?"

Emma felt her cheeks blush crimson, and deliberately avoided looking at Regina. "I don't know what you mean," she lied.

Ruby gave an unladylike snort. "Yeah right. It's written all over you, so spill."

Emma looked at Regina, but her face showed nothing but a mask of mild interest. No clues there. "Umm, well. . ." She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but at that moment, the door opened and the Evil Queen swept into the room in a black lace gown with a wide collar that showed off an impressive amount of cleavage.

Everyone in the diner froze as Regina's dark half glanced around the room. "Oh, don't mind me," she said, waving her hand imperiously. "Just passing through."

Emma stood and the Evil Queen's gaze flicked to her. "Ah, Miss Swan, you got my note." She looked Emma up and down with a lingering gaze and winked. "Nice jacket."

It was at that moment that Emma realised it hadn't been Regina in her bed.

FIN


End file.
